The Hurt that keeps on giving
by pampilot67
Summary: Booth and bones have words. Booth make a rash statement and Bones mover on and out of the Jeffersonian.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hurt that keeps on giving**

_The Heart ache when Bones and Booth _

_stop being Best friend_

**Chapter : 1**

** W**hen Booth came back with Hanna it changed everything. Everything that touched either Bones or Booth.

It crushed Bones and alienated Booth from the squints that helped him be the best in the FBI.

Bones agreed to keeping working with Booth but the tension was so thick that work slowed down so as to not be in conflict with either of them. Booth time at the lab was getting less, he only came to have reports signed or to get Bones for a case.

The less time Booth spent in the Lab the more irritated Brennan became. This went on for six weeks, with the pressure building to explode.

!

The first puff of smoke came in the Booth's SUV coming back from a case

"_Booth I need to tell you something."_

"_Ok Bones what do you have to say. You have been too quiet for a few days now."_

"_Booth I am asking you very seriously to please stop calling me Bones."_

"_Why Bones I have called you that for years, why now?"_

"_We are partners and friends. You use to be my best friend so a pet name was ok. _

_Now you have Hanna as a best friend I think we need to make ourselves more professional and made it clearer to people that we are __,__**JUST **__work____partners."_

"_You do not want to be my best friend anymore?"_

"_Booth Hanna is you 'soon to be wife' you told me, so she must be your best friend now."_

Booth was both confused and full of anger at what Bones had said. Anger took the first step,

"_You do not want to be my best friend anymore. _

_so be it, matter of fact we need not to be friends, just partners. _

_So as of now we speak as work partners only."_

"_I think that what we have been doing for weeks now Booth."_

Neither of then said a thing to each other till they got to the Jeffersonian.

"_I'll have someone call as soon as we have anything, Thank you Agent Booth."_

"_Please do that Dr. Brennan I need it as soon as possible."_

Booth drove off very fast, and Bones walked very slow into the building. She went to her office without speaking with anyone. Closing her door she tripped the lock and crashed on the couch, and began to cry.

**M**ore than an hour later Ange knocked on her door.

Wiping her eyes Bones unlocked her door for her friend.

"_Bren you look like hell. What happened today with Booth?"_

"_Nothing big Ange we just settled some points of difference between us that all."_

"_Those points enough for you to cry for an hour locked in your office alone differences?"_

"_Let it go Ange, the partnership is over, and so is the friendship."_

"_Oh Bren what did he do to you?"_

"_Ange I asked him to be more professisional and please stop calling me 'Bones'. _

_He asked why and I told him I let him call me Bones as we were best friends. As we are not best friends now , a position that now belongs to Hanna he got mad. _

_He said we did not need to be friends or partners anymore either and he drove off as mad as I have ever seen."_

"_OMG sweetie he said that to you and then drove off. _

_What a sh_ head, If he ever has the nerve to show his face in this lab I wipe his face in the dirt, that he and the Barbie Doll girlfriend walk in."_

"_Please Ange forget about it, it's my problem not yours I deal with it on my own. Ange do not be mad at me but I have to change my life I can not work with a man I love, who hates me and is in love with someone else. _

_Just try to forgive me for what I have to do."_

"_Bren what you must do is move on and find someone who will love you as you should be, and not make promises he never will keep."_

"_I'll think about it Ange but I have to take some time away from him and this Lab."_

"_Please do not run away for long sweetie, we love you."_

"_Just till I get my head straight Ange, then I'll be back._

** T**he next day Bones went to see Cam and then to Dr. Gordon the Jeffersonian director. The aftermath of that was Dr. Temperance Brennan PhD took a leave of abstains for an unknown amount of time not to exceed three years. She left on the first of March,2011. She dropped a card and some letters for a few weeks then it all stopped.

On the twenty first of the month Booth appeared at the lab with a new case. He went right to Cam's office to get Bones for the case.

"_Cam where is Dr. Brennan we have a case?"_

"_Dr. Brennan does not work for the Jeffersonian anymore, _

_Agent Booth. Dr. Clark is the field person now and he is in the bone room at the moment."_

"_Agent Booth, bone room, what the hell is going on Cam, why is Bones not working for the Jeffersonian anymore?"_

"_To put it short and quick, 'You Agent Booth are an ass h…l You called off the friendship and the partnership so she left, so she did not have to see the one man she ever loved. Acting like an ass h..l to her and break her heart every time she saw him. Now go get Dr. Clark and get out of my office. I thought I knew you Booth but what you did to her I can say I did not truly know you at all."_

Booth turned and left the office and the lab he and Dr. Clark went on the case. Booth found things at the lab very frosty after that and tried to stay away as much as possible.

He also set out to find Bones to see what she was up to.

**T**hree weeks and much digging he located Bones in Paris France.

She wrote articles for the Anthropologists Journal on Forensic identifications of three hundred year bones found in the catacombs in Rome.

He also was able to get a pre-publication of her newest book she finished just after she left the Jeffersonian.

He sent her an E-mail to say he missed her. He said he was sorry for what he said. Four days later he received a reply to his E-mail.

'_It was nice to hear from you Agent Booth but you only said what was true to you at that time. I have moved on so did you. Good luck and stay safe. _

_PS I am changing my E-mail address after sending this _

_Dr. T. Brennan __**.**_

Booth was shocked and sadden by the reply. She seemed very cold and distance, as if **he** did something unforgivable to her. She discarded him and he moved on.

He sent a reply back within five minutes but it came back as undeliverable. She closed the address as soon as she sent the reply. Just as she said she was going to do.

So for the next two years Booth was unable to contact her and following her only by news articles about her in the home town news.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hurt that keeps on giving**

_The Heart ache when Bones and Booth _

_stop being Best friend_

**Chapter : 2**

Booth is shocked and sadden by the reply. She seemed very cold and distance, as if he did something unforgivable to her.

She discarded him and he moved on. He sent a reply back within five minutes but it came back as undeliverable.

She closed the address as soon as she sent the reply. Just as she said she was going to do.

So for the next two years Booth was unable to contact her and following her only by news articles about her the home town news.

* * *

**Brennan from the parting to present day**:

** W**hen Booth said those words He slash her heart in two, she had never ever thought that he would say those hurtful words to her.

She cried and cried then she found a way out of her deprivation she had to move on. She made her plans and made some calls and in three days she was off and free of the place that gave her such heart ache.

At the end of the week she flew to Rome to research the Catacombs.

She wrote a paper on identifying the remains and it's published.

Then Booth sent the E-mail to her and she replied, and shut off that E-mail address. She next went to France, Paris .

**S**he has been in Paris for almost two years. She had dated several men and had no one special at the present. She was just finishing a chapter of her new book when her phone rang.

"_Tempe it me John Watson from the Bank. I was inquiring if you were amicable for a Dinner party this Saturday night?"_

"_John I would love to join you. Is it formal, like black tie or like a cocktail dinner?"_

"_Tempe it is formal so do you still want to be my partner for the night?"_

"_I would enjoy your company so what time do I need to be ready?"_

"_We need to be on the road by five pm, bring an over night bag as we will be staying till late so we will stay over at the host home ."_

"_Thank you John I'll see you at five on Saturday night."_

"_It is I who thank you Temperance. _

_Good bye till then."_

Wow Sir John Watson, the real Duke of Sandwich, asking me for a date, a second date even. Off to shop for a new dress and what ever.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_** I**_t was now a few minutes before five on the Saturday night and Tempe was sitting on her couch nervous as a school girl on her first date. The intercom sounded and John's firm voice came thru.

"_Temperance it me are you ready?"_

"_Yes John coming right down."_

As the door opened John sucked in his breath at the first look of Tempe came into his view. She was wearing a deep purple evening gown , that came to her ankles it show a descant amount of cleavage and a lot of back and all her pure creamy skin of her arms. Her hair was up with small curls coming down at the back of he neck.

She was a real life dream girl and he felt it all over his body.

**T**emperance made a splash at the Dinner party.

The men and most of the woman are impressed with her looks and poise , some thought the John was a very smart man and that he was showing her off before asking her to marry him.

He was in fact trying to lay the ground work for just that.

After the dinner he and Tempe were the last to leave. Both were very inebriated and happy. Both were lonely for companionship of the opposite sex. So as the late night went on they ended in his room in his bed. With him awaking inside her in the morning.

They dated for a few weeks then they started to spend more time together than apart. After dating for three months John ask Tempe to move in with him or to become engaged to him. It was funny but neither could remember just what was said. The outcome was they set a date to be married on the fifth of January of the next year.

In the USA the Wedding Announcement of a noted American writer, and top Forensic anthropologist made all the local papers.

It was an extra-large splash in DC, as she was a noted alum of the Jeffersonian.

They rightly or wrongly labeled her the New Duchess of Sandwich. Deputy Director Sam Cullen was the first person to call Booth about the good news about his former partner.

He was both happy that Temperance found someone to be happy with, and mad that Booth took the blond Barbie doll over the beautiful Anthropologist. Hanna made no attempt to be friends with the squints or Booths fellow agents.

An hour after Cullen call, Booth was in the Jeffersonian Lab looking for Ange.

"_Ange have you heard about Bones, getting married to some Duke of Sandwich in England?" _

"_Yes I know about it, and he is a very nice person. He rich and still works, just like Bren. He treats her like a queen Booth, and has never hurt her, unlike some people I know." _

"_So you knew where she has been all along Ange?"_

"_Yes Booth I have, she was living in our home in Paris, France for about two years now. _

_Is that a problem for you or Lady Hanna?"_

"_Ange if you are trying to get me mad you are their now. Why do you and all the squints hate Hanna?"_

"_Oh Booth let me count the ways. _

_**First **__it is she who hates us squints, not the other way around. We all offered to be friends with her even Brennan did, who pick out the house-warming gift you gave Hanna so much credit for. _

_**Second**__ it was she, Hanna, who told Bren that she was you girlfriend and you best friend not Bren and at that she, Brennan, should not be allowing you to have a pet name for her, I.e. Bones._

_**Third **__when Bren tried to tell you to please not call her Bones in front of people, i.e. __**{**__Hanna__,__**} **__you flipped you top and told Bren that you no longer wanted her to be any kind of friend. So mister big FBI agent that is why we are frosty to you. _

_You, and your girlfriend, singled handedly drove a stake thru Brennan's heart and caused __**us**__ to lose a great person and a great friend. _

_Booth even to this day Booth I will never tell you, or that bitch of your anything about Brennan. _

_Please leave now as I have a great deal of work to do."_

Booth did not reply he just walked out of her office and the Lab. Walk was a strong word, he just about crawl out to his SUV.

He call in to his office and told them he would be out of the office working on a case.

Booth was at home, on Friday, when Hanna arrived, Booth had picked up Parker early as he needed to talk to him about His Dr Bones getting married in England in six months.

**T**he reason he needed to talk to Parker without Hanna being home as Parker had receive an invitation to the wedding as Bone's usher.

She sent a personal letter to Parker via a hand write letter to Rebecca.

She also said if he could come she would pay all his expenses.

Booth fully noted neither he, or Hanna are going to be invited. The entire Jeffersonian Lab staff were going to be invited and she was picking up their expenses also.

What was also clear to Booth was that Tempe was still mad at him and Hanna. Not that he was not a bit upset with what Ange had told him about why Bone ran away To France.

When he arrived at his apartment the smell of cooking food made him aware that his girlfriend had returned from where ever she had been.


End file.
